


wild and fluorescent, come home to my heart

by swiftkryptonian



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Little bit of angst, jealousy hours currently open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftkryptonian/pseuds/swiftkryptonian
Summary: Seulgi tried to tell Joohyun how she feels. It's not her fault that she failed to get the message ... or that her method of confession isn't exactly comprehensible. Featuring longtime best friends Seulrene, drunk!Seulgi, jealous!Seulgi and maybe a jealous!Joohyun.





	wild and fluorescent, come home to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the longest fic I've written ... yet. Mostly inspired by Lorde's song, "Supercut".

Park Sooyoung throws the most fun and awesome parties and tonight’s “girls only” party for Kim Yerim’s 21st birthday is definitely the one she’s most proud of.

 

Music? Upbeat. Boppin’. Electrifying.

 

Decorations? Pink. Edgy. Classy.

 

Games? The celebrant is in charge. Knowing Yeri, it probably includes something fun and requires a lot of energy.

 

Food? Seungwan currently lives in the kitchen. She probably will stay there and pretend to be Chef Gordon Ramsay until the party ends.

 

And drinks? There is a lot. And all free. Name it, the waitresses bring it.

 

The waitresses are probably to blame of Joohyun’s current suffering in one of Yerim’s house bathrooms. _Definitely_ the ones to blame.

 

“I told you you shouldn’t have drank that much,” Joohyun scolds an obviously drunk Seulgi who’s throwing up on the sink of the bathroom. She holds up the girl’s hair with one hand while the other hand is shielding Seulgi’s shirt from getting even more wet.

 

Seulgi, of course, doesn’t respond and throws up a few more times before settling down on a covered toilet seat. Seulgi blinks her tired eyes just to keep them open. Barely. Joohyun gently pats her friend’s face with a wet handkerchief. “You’re not doing this again, you hear me?” Seulgi’s response is a low groan. “You’re not doing this especially when you’re with me. I’m not your mother.”

 

“Then _wae_ ?” The drunk girl slurs. “Why -” Hiccups. “Why are you being like my _eomma_?”

 

“Trust me, Kang Seulgi, if your real mother is here, she would beat your ass.”

 

Seulgi grins widely, looking at Joohyun with suggestive eyes. “I bet you like to beat my ass.” The intoxicated girl giggles then closes her eyes as if she’s about to fall asleep right there and then.

 

Thank god for drunk Seulgi. Because if a sober Seulgi had said what she just said, she will tease Joohyun nonstop about the blush that crept on her face.

 

Joohyun continues to wipe Seulgi’s face off with the handkerchief. It’s not even to keep her even the slightest sober anymore. She does it to remove the vomit residue from her mouth and chin.

 

Then older girl sees the other open her eyes all of a sudden. She looks predatory.

 

“What?” Joohyun asks in confusion as she tries to tie Seulgi’s hair into a ponytail.

 

Then her eyes soften when they met Joohyun’s piercing stare. “Do you … you know … know?”

 

“Know what?”

 

“I’m … love …”

 

“What are you even trying to say?”

 

“I looooooove you,” A smiling and still definitely inebriated Seulgi says. “I love you the moooooost.” Her hands travel on Joohyun’s arms to the older girl’s glittery red necktie.

 

Joohyun is a liar if she says her heartbeat is steady or that her heart is _not_ pumping wildly in her chest. Or that her brain isn’t flashing one of those ridiculous warning signs in her head right now.

 

Joohyun shakes her head and ignores Seulgi’s intoxicated partially truthful admission. It’s not like this is the first time Joohyun heard Seulgi say that she loves her. She always tells her. As a friend.

 

“Do you not love me, bunny?” Seulgi pouts.

 

“You’re not cute,” is the mom friend’s response. “And I’m not a bunny,” she adds.

 

Seulgi pouts even more. Joohyun tries her hardest not to give in to the temptation of wiping off that cute little pout on her face.

 

With Joohyun’s own lips.

 

Against Seulgi’s.

 

_NO! NO! NO!_

 

The older girl shakes her head and wraps Seulgi’s arm around her shoulder to help her stand up. “Come on, Seul. Help me out here and get the fuck up.” She hisses.

 

Watching Seulgi attempt to stand is like watching a baby learn to walk. Eventually they made it to the bathroom door until the drunk girl starts blabbering again. “I really, really, really want to kiss your lips. So, so beautiful. Like your face.” Seulgi’s aim was to gently stroke Joohyun’s face but, as the younger girl is quite out of control of her mind and body, her hand ends up slapping her instead.

 

“What the fuck, Kang!” Joohyun almost lets go of her but Seulgi ends up falling for her. Falling _on_ her, rather.

 

The only space left between them is the few inches between their faces. _Too close,_ the warning signs in Joohyun’s head are flashing again and the sirens in the beat of her heart are blaring wildly.

 

“You are … the … pretty … most beautiful … angel …” Seulgi garbles, looking at her as if she just came down from the gates of heaven. Joohyun doesn’t know if she imagines it or Seulgi really is slowly inching her face closer to hers. Joohyun will lie if she says there isn’t even a tiny part of her that’s wishing what she thinks would happen next.

 

The sirens in her chest are blaring louder.

 

The sober girl closes her eyes, feeling the drunk girl’s face advancing towards hers. She definitely should stop this. Definitely. Should. But a part of her keeps pondering what _it_ is like.

 

So she doesn’t move. She waits.

 

 _NO! DON’T LET HER!_ _YOU’RE BETTER THAN THIS, BAE JOOHYUN!_

 

Joohyun opens her eyes and places a hand on Seulgi’s forehead. She lightly pushes her head a little and Joohyun angles her head a little bit so their faces won’t touch together.

 

When she removes her hand from her forehead, a snoozing Seulgi buries her head in the crook of Joohyun’s neck.

 

Bae Joohyun curses her life.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning is a mess, as expected. The trash is everywhere - empty beer cans piled up in the center of the living room, disposable glasses thrown in every corner, leftovers stinking up the long dining table and three girls with hangover lying on the carpet with an exception of one, who’s clutching a vase and sleep-sitting against a cabinet of Chinese ceramics.

 

_Bitch, wake uuuuuup! Bitch, wake uuuuuup!_

 

A loud alarm tone causes the three girls to jolt awake. The other one is unbothered, however.

 

_Bitch, wake uuuuuup! Bitch, wake uuuuuup!_

 

“Whose phone is that?!” Yerim groans and throws the first thing her hand grabs on her right.

 

“Ya!” Seungwan moans when she got hit by an empty soda can in the face. “What’s your problem, Yerim-ah!”

 

Yerim doesn’t answer because she’s back to snoring and dreaming about riding a unicorn across the sky.

 

_Bitch, wake uuuuuup! Bitch, wake uuuuuup!_

 

“If none of you make that shit stop, you will all pay.” Sooyoung threatens, eyes still closed. She shifts closer to Yerim and wraps her arms around the youngest girl.

 

Seungwan shifts her position and lies on her front. She sees Seulgi still sleeping peacefully while hugging a vase. Seungwan is confused as to how and why but that’s a question for later when they’re all sober.

 

_Bitch, wake uuuuuup! Bitch, wake uuuuuup!_

 

That _thing_ has been going on for about two minutes now. Seungwan sees a blinking light under the cabinet Seulgi is leaning against. She crawls towards it and reaches for the phone - Seulgi’s phone.

 

_Bitch, wake uuuuuup! Bitch, wake uuuuuup!_

 

“Well, now I’m fucking awake … bitch.” Seungwan rolls her eyes. And realizes she shouldn’t have because _damn, it hurts._ She feels a headache coming on. So she lies on her back again and checks Seulgi’s phone to check the time.

 

8:30 in the morning.

 

Thursday.

 

It’s only Thursday.

 

“THURSDAY!?” Seungwan yelps, waking the other girls. She rushes near her same-age friend and shakes her, “Seulgi! Seulgi! We have our job interview today!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Job! Interview!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because we need a job!” Seungwan shows Seulgi the messages from their friend, Joohyun, that has been flooding her phone.

 

Seulgi tries to focus on it but all she can see is light. And everything is spinning and loud. When she finally manages to focus on the phone, Joohyun’s caller ID pops up and the phone starts ringing.

 

“We’re dead,” a worried Seungwan wails.

 

The marching band in Seulgi’s head won’t stop and she doesn’t fight it. She falls back to sleep to quiet them down.

 

Seungwan? Seungwan pretends to be dead after turning Seulgi’s phone off. When later comes, she knows Joohyun will come in here and kick all their asses. She’d rather wait.

 

For a decade and slightly more, an angry Joohyun is the most intimidating yet enjoyable sight that Seulgi ever witnessed. But she founds out today that it is just as intimidating but undoubtedly less enjoyable when Joohyun’s anger is directed towards her.

 

Seungwan knows that the older girl has always had resting bitch face, whether she means to show it or not.  Though she knows one of the reasons is Seulgi and her missing the job interviews she helped set up, judging by the current look on Joohyun’s eyes, confused Seungwan knows something else is different - _or wrong_ \- but she can’t point out what it is exactly.

 

“So I called,” Joohyun starts with that low terrifying tone. “Or I at least tried to.”

 

The two youngest girls, Sooyoung and Yerim, watch the three older women from the living room. Yerim doesn’t even hide the fact that she’s eavesdropping. “Joohyun-unnie is like a cure for hangovers,” the youngest murmurs to Sooyoung, who giggles. Joohyun glances at their direction upon hearing Sooyoung’s muffled laughter. Panicking, Yerim pulls Sooyoung close to her and kisses her to steer clear of their unnie’s wrath.

 

Joohyun snarls.

 

Seulgi wants to laugh but Seungwan pinches her forearm.

 

“ _Mianhaeyo_ , unnie.” Seungwan purses her quivering lips.

 

“Hyun-ah, you know hangovers. We couldn’t really go. My head still hurts.”

 

“And I’m trying to help you two to get a job! Do you even know how hard it is to re-schedule an interview in that damned company?!” Joohyun lectures a little too loudly. “Instead of helping yourselves out, you do _this_. You should’ve listened to me last night. Both of you.”

 

“We’re really sorry, unnie.” Seungwan apologizes again. She glances at Seulgi who can’t seem to stop massaging her forehead. Seungwan kicks her foot under the table.

 

“We’re sorry,” Seulgi agrees deceitfully. “Can I get some water?”

 

It’s one of those times when Joohyun wishes she had more composure and control or that Seulgi isn’t so irresistible or that she wouldn’t do everything and anything for the younger woman who could practically replace the sun with the way she lights up Joohyun’s world.

 

All she manages is an eye roll then Joohyun gets a glass of water and an aspirin. “Drink it,” she instructs. Her face softens at the sight of Seulgi glowering because of the ongoing alcohol-induced brawl in her head.

 

Seungwan pouts suspiciously at Joohyun’s sudden mood shift. Her judging glance doesn’t go unmissed by the older woman but decides to ignore it anyway.

 

Joohyun peeks at her wrist watch. “ _Ah, shit_ ,” she curses under her breath. “I need to go back to the office.” She gives the two scolded women one last angry stare. “You two better show up tomorrow at 9 or you’re dead meat.”

 

Seulgi’s brows furrow. “What for?”

 

Joohyun grabs her handbag and walks out of the kitchen. “I asked for a favor from someone in the HR to reschedule your interview,” she says last minute.

 

Seulgi watches Seungwan squeal happily and runs after Joohyun. She hugs the older woman from behind and showers her with kisses on the cheek. “ _Gomawo_ , unnie! We promise to be there! Thank you! Thank you!”

 

“Ew, Wan, get off me.” Joohyun frees herself from Seungwan and briefly looks at Seulgi who may or may not have been shooting death glares at her or Seungwan … or both of them. “I’ll see you later.”

 

“See you later, unnie! Take care!” Seungwan cheerfully bids goodbye to Joohyun. As soon as Joohyun leaves, she throws a pillow on Sooyoung and Yerim who are still too attached to each other. “Ya! You two can quit making out now!”

 

The two detach from each other. “Unnie left already?” Sooyoung dumbfoundedly asks with flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

 

“You’d know if you two aren’t sucking each other’s faces.” Seungwan makes a disgusted face.

 

That night, it takes everything in Joohyun to not smack the back of her two youngest friends’ heads. Yerim alone gives off the evil up-to-nothing-good vibe but then with Sooyoung beside her, these two are truly unstoppable combination of mischief and mayhem (or as Joohyun likes to call it in her head - M&M). Because tonight, Joohyun brings a _friend_ from work to have dinner with her and her friends. By the looks on both their faces, things are about to be interesting.

 

Joohyun pleads to whatever god entity is listening that it doesn’t.

 

Yerim shifts closer to Joohyun’s friend. “So … Park Bogum-ssi, is it?”

 

Park Bogum looks at Yerim, unintimidated by the small woman. “Yes.”

 

Yerim smirks a little. “What’s your relationship with our Joohyun-unnie?”

 

“Do you like her?” Sooyoung prompts.

 

In Joohyun’s defense, sometimes her hand has a mind of its own. It’s totally not her fault that it slapped Sooyoung’s arm. Hard.

 

Seungwan sees how uncomfortable Joohyun must be so she decides to change the topic. “Park Bogum-ssi, you work with unnie, right? What do you do?”

 

“Probably something boring,” Seulgi mutters only loud enough for Joohyun to hear because she’s sitting beside the grumpy woman. _What’s her problem?_

 

“I work in the HR department as a human resources assistant. I keep track of the employees’ information, mainly. Artists, managers, coordinators ...”

 

“So … like a stalker?” Yerim clarifies. It’s out of nowhere but Seulgi thinks she couldn’t be more proud of Yerim than she did at that moment.

 

Bogum laughs, “Except I don’t follow employees everywhere they go.”

 

“You followed unnie,” Sooyoung quips before stuffing her mouth with chicken wings.

 

Why did Joohyun ever think that bringing him here would be a good idea? She suddenly regrets everything she has ever done that lead her to this very moment.

 

“Please be nice,” Joohyun deeply exhales. “Bogum-ssi helped me re-schedule Seungwan and Seulgi’s job interview for tomorrow after all.”

 

Bogum smiles shyly.

 

“Really?” Seungwan exclaims. She takes Bogum’s hand and shakes it, “ _Kamsahamnida,_ Bogum-ssi.” Seungwan bows her head a few times to show her gratitude.

 

Joohyun gazes at Seulgi but she remains unbothered and practically making love with her _sujebi_.

 

“I hope the both of you will get the job you want,” Bogum sincerely says.

 

“Thank you.” Seungwan thanks him for both her and a suddenly aloof Seulgi.

 

“Bogum, can I talk to you for a minute … alone?” Joohyun asks, earning a slightly choking sound from the woman sitting beside her. All her friends’ eyes are on them. Yerim’s mouth slightly agape and drooling on her tuna kimchi fried rice. Sooyoung closes her mouth for her.

 

The two office mates excuse themselves from the table. Seungwan grabs Yerim by the forearm to stop her from eavesdropping.

 

“Do you think unnie is dating that guy?” Yerim asks her friends curiously.

 

Sooyoung shrugs, “She never brought someone before. Especially not someone worth meeting us.”

 

Seulgi huffs and rolls her eyes.

 

They all turn their heads to Seulgi, who has forgotten about her food and is currently shooting fierce glares at Bogum’s direction. If looks could kill, Park Bogum has been long dead and buried by now.

 

Sooyoung reaches across to cover Seulgi’s eyes for a second. “Unnie, your jealousy is showing.” she sniggers.

 

* * *

 

"Seulgi, come on. We're going to be late!" Seungwan shouts from downstairs of their shared apartment the next day.

  
"I don't want to go!" Seulgi shouts back, still half asleep even though she's already dressed up in a decent attire.  
  
Seungwan sighs and rushes upstairs, making sure her friend hears her footsteps as she ascends. "Ya! Seulgi, we need to find -"  
  
Seulgi comes out of her room, eyes half closed and yawning. "We need to get a job. I know, I know." She rolls her eyes and grabs her purse. "Let's go."

 

The entertainment company where Joohyun works is a big name. Almost everyone in the country knows it. Apparently, it has a bigger building too and it towers in the middle of the city.

 

Joohyun meets them up in front of the building and gives each women a visitor’s ID to pass the security. Seungwan and Seulgi follow her, both in awestruck of the interior design of the building.

 

“Unnie, how come you’ve never invited us to your workplace?” Seungwan asks, gaping at the massive place.

 

“It’s not exactly a field trip kind of place.”

 

This Joohyun is different than what they’re used to. She’s more serious and professional. She has the move-bitch-get-out-of-the-way vibe everywhere she passes by. And to be honest (although she would never ever admit it), Seulgi is turned on and intimidated at the same time.

 

Joohyun leads them to the third floor, second door to the right. Because Seungwan and Seulgi are applying for different jobs, they parted ways. Joohyun calls a friend to assist Seungwan and she goes with Seulgi in another room.

 

“They’ll call you in a minute,” Joohyun tells her. She’s focused on poking her tablet and by the look on her face, Seulgi thinks it might not be for a good reason. “I’m sorry I need to go, Seul.”

 

“It’s fine. I can take care of myself.”

 

The older woman smiles. “I know you do. Good luck. _Hwaiting_!” She cheers.

 

Seulgi smiles and returns the sentiment. Her eyes are glued to her friend’s back as she walks away, ear attached to her phone and scolding an imbecile - her word, not Seulgi’s.

 

Seulgi is doomed. Because now all she wants is to see more of _this_ Joohyun.

 

Seulgi hopes she will get this job.

  


 

Maybe the universe listens once in a while.

 

Seungwan and Seulgi meet up at the nearest elevator. Seungwan is shrieking, Seulgi is jumping. Absolutely looking like a couple of happy and unemployed-no-more idiots.

 

“I start next week!” They both exclaim at the same time and hold hands excitedly.

 

“Where’s unnie?” Seungwan wonders when the excitement dies a little and the same-age friends have calmed down. “Do you know what floor she is in?”

 

Seulgi shakes her head.

 

The two of them go down the lobby to ask for Joohyun’s floor. “17th,” the receptionist says.

 

Seulgi is the first one to come out of the elevator when they reach the 17th floor. Seungwan follows her. Unlike the third floor, this floor has far less doors. It has maze-like office cubicles though.

 

“Excuse me,” Seulgi asks the man in the nearest cubicle. The stranger pauses typing and removes his headphones. “Does Bae Joohyun work on this floor?”

 

“Miss Bae? Her office is on the left,” he points out. “Third door.”

 

Seulgi smiles. “Thank you.”

 

“Be careful, she’s a walking machine gun right now.” The man warns before letting them go.

 

Seungwan knocks twice. They didn’t expect for someone else - an unknown woman with pink hair in neat ponytail - to open the door. They didn’t expect that big grin Joohyun has on her face, too.

 

“Hi,” Joohyun stands. “How did the interview go?”

 

“Fantastic,” Seungwan answers enthusiastically. “We both start on Monday, unnie.”

 

“That’s great!” Joohyun pulls her two friends for a congratulatory hug. “I’m proud of both of you.”

 

“Careful, Bae.” The pink-haired stranger in the room suppresses a laugh. “Someone might see you and think you have a heart. You don’t want that kind of rumors going around.”

 

Joohyun rolls her eyes and lets the two women go. “By the way, this is my assistant, Kim Yongsun.” She introduces to her friends. “Yong, this is Kang Seulgi and this is Son Seungwan. They’re my friends.”

 

They bow to each other. Yongsun shakes Seungwan’s hands first and exchange kind words to each other like how Seungwan thinks her hair is uniquely beautiful and no one could pull off a pink hair with _that_ red outfit like she does. Meanwhile, Seulgi’s handshake is firm and formal. Maybe she grips a little _too_ firm?

 

Joohyun notices that, of course. Usually, Seulgi is talkative and smiley when she first meets someone. It’s just who Seulgi is - a naturally smiley bear. But ever since introducing Park Bogum yesterday night in their dinner, the smiley bear somehow transformed into a troubled grizzly bear. _What’s her problem?_

 

“I’ll leave you girls alone.” Yongsun glances at Joohyun and surprisingly leans against her cheek and whispers just enough for Joohyun to hear, “Trust me on this, okay?” Solar presses a soft kiss - so soft that it barely felt something - on Joohyun’s cheek then gently squeezes her arm. “See you later, Bae.” She turns to Seungwan and Seulgi. “Congratulations to you both.”

 

The next thing they know is Yongsun walking out of the door and the overwhelmingly awkward silence fills the room.

 

Seungwan has always been observant; she notices the little things, notices the things that she shouldn’t have, notices sudden changes. Joohyun’s shock, Seulgi’s frown, the heat in the room even when the air conditioner is at 13 degrees. Oh, and there goes the undying tension between her two friends again.

 

Seungwan wishes she could just smack both of their heads at the same time. That would make things easier for all of them.

 

* * *

 

 

Seulgi and Seungwan decide to make the most of their last jobless weekend and invite the other three to go shopping since it’s been too long since the five of them had a day out together and just relaxing. It may or may not also be an excuse to ask the maknaes of their help with choosing work outfits.

 

The five friends groups into two: Sooyoung goes with Seungwan on the west wing of the mall while Joohyun and Yerim go with Seulgi on the opposite side.

 

“So ... Joohyun-unnie,” Yerim says as soon as they part ways with Sooyoung and Seungwan. “Seungwan-unnie told us something last night.” The smug look on Yerim’s face is the only indication Joohyun needs to confirm that whatever comes out of the younger girl - _no_ \- the little demon’s mouth is up to no good. “You have a pretty assistant? With pink hair?”

 

Seulgi tries not to choke on her strawberry milkshake. _Tries not to._

 

“Why? Are you gonna come for my assistant now and leave Sooyoung?”

 

“Of course not,” Yerim makes a disgusted face. “Are you going to date her? Or are you already dating her?”

 

Yerim is never the one to go round and round with what she really wants to say. But both Joohyun and Seulgi wish that sometimes this girl would just learn how to control her mouth.

 

“You’ve never even met her, Yerim-ah.” Seulgi says in attempt to save her best friend.

 

“Wan-unnie said something about her kissing you on the cheek,” Yerim crosses her arms conceitedly. “I haven’t met her yet but I already like him better than the guy you brought with you last time, unnie.”

 

“Bogum is just an acquaintance,” Joohyun insists. “I don’t even consider him a friend. Plus, I only brought him to dinner as a thank you for helping me.”

 

“But the way he looked at you is clearly not _just acquaintances_ look.”

 

Joohyun raises an eyebrow when Seulgi huffs. Yerim is right. He looked at her like he’s undressing her with his eyes and Seulgi didn’t appreciate that. She didn’t appreciate that at all.

 

“Stop it! I’m not dating anyone.”

 

The youngest girl grabs Joohyun by surprise and cups her face with her hands. Yerim looks at her intensely and both the older girls are wide-eyed like deers caught in the headlights. “Unnie, I’m trying to knock some sense to you. Get you laid or whatever,” Yerim says.

 

“Ya!” Joohyun takes off Yerim’s hands off of her and lightly slaps her forehead. “I don’t need advice. Especially dating advice from you, demon.”

 

“Can we just buy me some clothes? Let’s just buy me some clothes in peace.” An annoyed Seulgi demands before throwing her still half-full strawberry milkshake on the trash bin. She storms inside the nearest boutique.

 

“Ugh, why are you so dense, unnie?” A puzzled Joohyun hears Yerim mumble before following Seulgi. She doesn’t know whether it is meant for her or Seulgi though.

  


 

The three meet Sooyoung and Seungwan at a cafe inside the mall. They already ordered for them before the three arrive. Seulgi sits puts down the shopping bags and sits between Sooyoung and Yerim.

 

“Why are you cockblocking me and my girlfriend, unnie?” Yerim pushes her off and switches seat with her but Seulgi stays still. “Seulgi-unnie!”

 

“Just sit there, Yerimie.” Sooyoung signals her and the youngest sighs in defeat.

 

This is supposed to be a good quality bonding time for five of them. Well, it is for the rest except one. Seulgi sits quietly, drinking her frappuccino, and listening to her friends. Apparently this week alone, Yerim got into a fight with a cab driver, Sooyoung pranked one of her co-workers and almost got fired, Seungwan got yelled at by the neighbor for correcting the lyrics when she hears them singing one morning and Joohyun … well, she says she did the laundry all night and iron the dry clothes the next afternoon.

 

Yerim is looking at her with dumbfounded expression. “Unnie, how is that the most memorable thing that happened to you this week?”

 

The others laugh, even Seulgi.

 

“Laugh all you want but I’ll always remember doing my laundry while listening to drama OSTs.”

 

Seungwan throws her head back laughing. “Unnie, do you really love fabric softeners that much?”

 

“It smells good,” Joohyun reasons.

 

The four laugh again.

 

“You’re strange, unnie.” Yerim comments. She doesn’t mean it in a bad way since she sometimes benefits from Joohyun’s love of fabric softeners hence doing laundry.

 

“She’s a mom of four,” Seulgi says, referring to herself and the other three girls. “Give her a break.”

 

“Eomma,” Sooyoung teases.

 

“I don’t have a daughter like you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Monday came quickly and the two newly employed friends go together to their new workplace. Although they went on separate floors, both are happily welcomed with warm greetings from their co-workers.

 

“Hi,” a girl with short wavy hair stands against the entrance of Seulgi’s office cubicle. “I’m Yoo Jeongyeon.” She offers her hand for a handshake. Seulgi takes it and shakes her hand with a smile. “Kang Seulgi-ssi, right?”

 

“Unnie or just Seulgi will be fine,” Seulgi says shyly.

 

“I just dropped by to welcome you and I hope you have a good first day, Seulgi-unnie.”

 

“Thank you, Jeongyeon.”

 

“If you need anything, I’m just …” Jeongyeon counts the distance from Seulgi’s to her desk. “... seven tables away.” She chuckles.

 

“Noted,” Seulgi winks then smiles.

 

Everything is running smoothly as the day continues to progress. Seulgi attended a short job orientation with her supervisor. The supervisor’s assistant gave her a walk through the floor to familiarize the workplace. Then, during lunch break, she texts Seungwan to meet in the cafeteria.

 

“Look, it’s Joohyun!” Seungwan says excitedly upon seeing Joohyun walking towards the cafeteria too. She is not alone, however. The raven-haired promotions manager and her pink-haired assistant are walking side by side, arms casually rubbing against each other and laughing about something.

 

It’s not that Joohyun is unattractive when she laughs. It’s not that at all. She’s actually attractive and beautiful all the time, whatever she does. Alluring, even. Most especially when she laughs and one of her eyebrows is slightly raised and she covers her face with one hand and -

 

 _Fuck it_ , Seulgi rolls her eyes.

 

But how can she throw her head back laughing like _that_ ? Like she just heard the best joke she’s ever heard in her entire life and everything around them is meaningless? How dare she smile _that smile_ that shames the sun for radiating light?

 

Seulgi despises it.

 

And with a tight clench of Seulgi’s jaw, Seungwan, therefore, concludes that Joohyun really needs to stop looking at people she’s comfortable with like she’s in love with them.

 

Joohyun and Yongsun sit with them after buying their meals. Seungwan switches her seat and sits beside Seulgi, who is giving her food too much of an eye contact.

 

“So, how is it going so far for you two?” Joohyun asks.

 

“It’s good. My co-workers are very welcoming. I even got free cookies on my desk!” Seungwan smiles widely.

 

“How about you, Seul?”

 

“Good,” she answers. Still avoiding eye contact with any of the actual people surrounding her.

 

“Just good?”

 

“They gave me a welcome cake. Made a friend.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Jeongyeon.”

 

“Yoo Jeongyeon?”

 

Seulgi nods.

 

Yongsun’s eyes widen, “Oooooh, the office girl crush approached you?”

 

That gets Seulgi’s attention. She looks up at Yongsun. “Yes?”

 

“Woah! You must have caught her attention,” Yongsun says with a knowing smirk.

 

“She’s nice. Jeongyeon, I mean. She’s the only one that actually approached me to personally welcome me.”

 

“Don’t let Park Jihyo from recording department hear about that.” Yongsun chuckles.

 

Seungwan, being the silent observer that she is, notices the shift of expressions from Joohyun’s face upon hearing Seulgi made a new friend who also happens to be the office girl crush. A smile that shifts into a small frown then into her usual “resting bitch face” as Sooyoung and Yerim call it. The particular look she usually conveys when she’s masking something.

 

“You should tell her,” Seungwan suggests a little later when she and Seulgi are both in the elevator, going back to work.

 

Seulgi’s brows furrow, “Tell who what?”

 

“Tell Joohyun you love her.”

 

“Whaaa -?!”

 

“Oh come on, Seulgi. It’s pretty obvious already.”

 

“If it is then why doesn’t she know it?”

 

“Joohyun doesn’t like assuming things, you know that. You gotta tell her directly and specifically.”

 

“I already tried.”

 

“Pretending you were drunk is _not_ trying to tell her the truth, Seul. How many times will I have to repeat that until it sinks into your thick skull?” Seungwan is going frustrated. “HR guy, assistant-sunbaenim or the best friend for more than a decade? Your choice.” She shrugs before walking out when the elevator reaches her floor.

 

“Joohyun is oblivious and Seulgi is dense. Perfect combination.” Seungwan mutters to herself.

 

* * *

 

 

Six days.

 

Seulgi has been avoiding _her_ for six days.

 

She keeps the eye contact at a minimum. She doesn’t sit across or next to _her_ during lunch and dinner with friends. She leaves the room as _she_ walks in. She doesn’t bid proper goodbye every time they part ways, instead she only nods at _her_ . She doesn’t call or text _her_ first. She takes another elevator when she sees _she_ is in it. She even tries not to mention _her_ name as if it’s a curse word.

 

It’s ridiculous.

 

The sixth day of avoiding Joohyun would have been a success if it wasn’t for the unexpected text Seulgi received right when she’s about to leave her desk and go home.

 

**From: Joohyun**

_Meet me on the rooftop._

 

**To: Joohyun**

_Why?_

 

**From: Joohyun**

_Just go._

_I’ll be waiting._

 

**To: Joohyun**

_Okay._

 

 _What does she want at a time like this?_ It’s almost 9:00 in the evening and it’s 14 degrees out.

 

Without another thought, Seulgi presses the elevator button heading to the highest floor. She climbs up the stairs and opens the door to the rooftop.

 

Just as Seulgi expected, it is cold. Windy.

 

Seulgi knows Joohyun has fear of heights and yet she easily spots Joohyun, not quite near the railings but just close enough to be looking down the city and its busy lights.

 

“Joohyun, it’s cold out here.” Seulgi states the obvious. “Why don’t we talk somewhere else if that’s what you want?”

 

Joohyun turns to face her.

 

Seulgi looks down and lets out an inaudible sigh.

 

“What I want is to know why,” Joohyun tells her with trembling lips. Seulgi knows Joohyun does not beg but the desperation in her voice is pretty apparent. “Six days. Why are you avoiding me like the plague, Seul? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something that offend you? Because if I did, tell me. I’ll … I’ll try to fix it.”

 

_Oh._

 

Seulgi finally looks up, meeting Joohyun’s distressed eyes. She hates to admit how she missed looking into those eyes that seem to contain vast knowledge that goes deeper than the ocean and farther than the milky way.

 

But right now, Joohyun’s eyes are tired and lifeless and burned out.

 

“Why do you not show any interest in me anymore, Seul? Is it because I’m boring?” Joohyun desperately asks.

 

Seulgi can’t stand it. How can Joohyun be _this_ oblivious? How could she not know how badly interested she is even of the simplest little things she does? How can she think of herself as boring when Seulgi sees an infinite spectrum of possibilities in her eyes?

 

Seulgi takes off her coat. She moves closer to Joohyun and wraps it around her. She holds onto Joohyun’s cold, quivering hands, “I’m sorry, Joohyun. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry.” Seulgi takes this moment to wrap her arms around her. Joohyun lets her.

 

“Then why did you?”

 

It may not be the best moment but Seulgi suddenly hears Seungwan in the back of her mind, either cheering her on or yelling at her in frustration.

 

_THERE IS NO TIME LIKE THE PRESENT, YOU DUNDERHEAD!_

 

“Imsoinlovewithyou,” Seulgi blurts out.

 

“What?!” Joohyun gasps.

 

This is exactly what Seulgi fears. The look on her face. This is when, where and how she loses the woman she has loved for god knows how long.

 

 _No time like the present_.

 

“I’m sorry,” Seulgi speaks in a low voice. “I tried. I really tried to suppress it. I tried not to feel this way about you, Joohyun. I promise I did. But it’s been like this for a long time. I don’t know when I started needing you even if I don’t but I still say that I do because I want you to be here … with me. Always. I … I tried not to but … Joohyun, the best part of me has always been you.”

 

Silence.

 

Neither of them can’t stand the awkward silence surrounding them.

 

“You’re an idiot, Kang Seulgi,” is what Joohyun says a little too long of a while later.

 

Well, there goes Seulgi’s half a heart. “I know, I know. I’m sorry, Hyun,” she whispers defeatedly.

 

“You’re an idiot for not telling me sooner.”

 

“I tried!” the younger girl insists.

 

“You must have been very bad at it because I don’t remember you trying to tell me how you felt.”

 

“ _Feel_. I still feel it.”

 

“That doesn’t change the fact that you didn’t tell me.”

 

“I tried telling you the night of Yerim’s birthday!” Seulgi cries.

 

“You were drunk!”

 

“I - I was not. I mean, I am but I’m not drunk _drunk_.”

 

“You were totally intoxicated, Seul!”

 

“I accidentally slapped you.”

 

“You remember?”

 

“I remember everything I said, everything you said. I … I tried to kiss you but you pushed me away and I thought -”

 

“I didn’t want to take advantage of you!” Joohyun interrupts. She suddenly feels a headache coming on. “That’s how you _tried_ to tell me?”

 

“I … yes?”

 

“I can’t believe I’m in love with the biggest idiot I know,” Joohyun sighs.

 

Seulgi’s eyes grow wide. Heartbeat accelerating. “Wh - what?”

 

“You’re the biggest idiot I know.”

 

Seulgi is frozen like a statue. A statue with the happiest smile on her face. “I’m so in love with you,” Seulgi tells Joohyun again. This time it’s slower, coherent, comforting. It feels like freedom in her chest now that the unspoken truth is all out in the open.

 

“Me too,” Joohyun finds herself saying then clarifies, “I mean I’m not in love with myself. I’m in love with _you_.”

 

Seulgi giggles, “Thanks for clearing that up.”

 

Joohyun smiles and shrugs.

 

“Can I kiss you, Hyunnie?”

 

“Now you’re being straightforward?”

 

“I - I, no, I mean if you don’t want to, that’s fi -”

 

Seulgi’s eyes are full blown when she doesn’t get to finish her sentence because a pair of soft lips gently brushes against her own. Joohyun, standing on tiptoes, moves closer to Seulgi. Seulgi feels Joohyun’s one hand caressing her cheek and the other on her lower back.

 

It doesn’t take long before it progressed into a full make-out session. Seulgi’s hand slides out to Joohyun’s ass and as soon as she realizes it, she quickly moves her hand back up.

 

Joohyun chuckles, lips still attached to each other.

 

“Sorry,” Seulgi murmurs against Joohyun’s lips. She doesn’t look sorry at all.

 

Joohyun gives her one last peck on the lips (for the night, at least). Joohyun takes Seulgi’s hand, head leaning on the younger girl’s shoulder. “Let’s go home.”

 

“I have mine right here,” Seulgi says and presses a kiss on top of Joohyun’s head.

 

Seulgi thinks maybe this is what a soulmate is - someone who feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
